Fairy's Dark Knight in the Feudal Era
by subzerowerewolf
Summary: A year has passed since Naruto' s departure to the underworld preventing Argosax from bringing dispair to the human world. Now the new dark knight returns stronger than ever...but he knows not to what occurred in his absence...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy's Dark Knight In The Feudal Era**

 **I do not own FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO OR DMC OR ANY OTHER AS THEY ARE RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY THERE CREATORS.**

* * *

 **Prologue:** **Wrath of the Dark Knight...**

In a dark stormy day in the middle of nowhere with no signs of life, trees dead, lakes, seas dried into the earth. Animal life dead turned to bones, mountains, land crumpled due to a major battle that took place. Then suddenly a massive dark portal appeared in the sky. In the portal, a lone figure came through falling into the earth landing safely unharmed. The figure was male who stood at 6,1 with short black hair with a bang that covered one eye. **(Devil May Cry 1 Dante's hair style)**. He's lean built the same as cloud strife but more solid and shredded, he has light tan skin color with a handsome face with no kind of fat. His irises were blood red with cat slit pupil. The man wore a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt that hugged his upper body like second skin in which helped showed off his lean built form, with a red upturned short sleeve with black cuffs coat. **(Devil may cry 1 Dante's red coat)** Then he wore a black loose fit cargo pants, in which at the bottom were tucked inside his black steeled toed boots. Lastly his right arm was covered in red glow, with black reptilian scales on it **(Devil bringer),** and finally on his back was a massive broad sword with red organic skin on it with a large pink/orange jewel. This sword was non other than Sparda once wielded by the dark knight himself. And currently the sword is being wielded by it's new master, the second Dark Knight Naruto Sparda.

Naruto looked around the dark wasteland, till his senses picked on something in which he followed by walked straight ahead as he felt it coming just across the hill.

* * *

Once Naruto was at the top of the hill, he then found himself looking at a massive battlefield, and in the center of it were bodies scattered everywhere. But not just anybodies...no...they were the bodies of his guild mates and other guilds, Sabertooth, blue Pegasus and more.

 ** _(Inuyasha Ending 3 Dearest)_**

Widening his eyes, Naruto teleported to were his family was, as he was horrified at the scene before him. Infront of him, was his biological parents burned to death beyond recognition.

Next to them was Kagura one of his wives, who laid beside them with multiple holes in her upper body surrounding in a pool of her own blood. Placing his hand on her face, Naruto caressed her cheek lovingly as tears fell from his eyes.

Turning his head to his right, his eyes widen as he saw Mira. Another of his wives, who was crucified on a stone rock with a hole where her heart is. Running towards her, Naruto roared in rage as he shattered the rock with a single strike as he held his white Satan queen in his arms.

"I-i-i'm s-so sorry." He spoke, as he placed her head on his chest repeating sorry to her multiple times. Once he was done, he gently laid her down.

Naruto began to breath heavily, as he looked around. Standing up, he was going to leave but not before he looked at Mira one last time as he continued on with his search.

Looking from left to right, Naruto continued on with his search as he came across a icy sculpture infront of him. Walking towards it, Naruto eyes widen when he saw two people in it.

Falling on his knees, Naruto stared at a ice sculpture of both Levy and Lucy, who were embracing each other in their arms. Raising his hand as he was about to reach towards them, the ice that had them trapped in cracked stopping him in his tracks instantly.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto lowered his hand down as he continued looking at them in silence.

For what seemed to be like hours, Naruto Stood up slowly as he backed away distancing himself from them.

Once he had enough distance...Naruto turned around slowly as he walked away...

Walking aimlessly as he passed by other dead bodies from other guilds along with his, Naruto continued on till senses picked up on a familiar smell.

Looking up, Naruto saw Erza on the ground as she was looking up at the dark sky with her hair shadowing her eyes.

Running towards her, Naruto kneeled down as he looked at her broken body then to her face.

"E-erza-c-chan?." He muttered her name lowly, but to his sadness and despair, he received no answer.

Looking on all directions as he tried to find anymore survivors.

But all he found was none...as he felt all of their life signatures gone declaring all of them dead.

...All but one...

Widening his eyes, Naruto looked around for the source, till his eyes landed on particular one with blue hair and a blue Russian hat, in which he instantly recognizes.

It was one of his lovers...his Eva...Juvia lockser.

Vanishing instantly in pure speed, Naruto appeared on one knee lifting her body up steady as he then began shaking her gently. Seeing her opening her eyes slowly, he sighed in relief. Once she fully opens them, her eyes widen as tears fully fall from her eyes as she sees her love.

"Juvia who did this to you and to the others?." He asked worriedly, while Juvia placed her hand on his face. "Yo-y-your really here J-juvia knew y-y-you w-would." She spoke as she coughed out blood, causing Naruto to worry for her even more. "Juvia speak no more save your strength." He spoke softly as she shook her head when she finally remembers something very important she needed to tell him. "Beloved th-there is something you should know?" she began as Naruto got her full attention. "T-t-the day you left to the Un-underworld, was also the day I found out I was pregnant with your child." The water mage said shocking Naruto...him a father!...he was gone for a year, only to comeback and find his beloved dying and he has a child. He shook the thought as he gave his attention back to Juvia. "S-s-she w-was taken by one of Zeref's spriggan...p-p-please b-b-bel-oved s-s-save our child, h-h-her n-n-name is Aqua." Juvia said as she continued to cough out more blood. "Juvia please don't talk, let me heal you." He said pleadingly as she shakes her head. "I-i-it's already too late to save me my love, but Juvia as one last request." "Anything." "Save our child and leave this world, find a better one to raise our child...give her the love she needs...a-and always tell her that m-mommy always loves her." She spoke while crying as Naruto looked at his lover with his own tears begin to fall from his eyes. She then looked at him as her eyes begin to lose their light. "...And one last thing..." She said causing him to listen in more closely.

"...Thank you..."

She spoke causing him to widen his eyes. "F-f-for what?" "Fo-for giv-giving me a-a second chance...S-s-saving m-me f-from R-ragna." Tears continue to fall from the water mage. "T-t-thank yo-you f-f-for l-loving J-juvia. A-a-and t-thank y-you for giving Ju-juvia, A-aqua-chan." She finished causing Naruto to choke as he couldn't stop his tears from falling. "A-and f-f-finally I w-want to f-f-feel o-o-one last kiss of the father of my child...a-and t-t-the d-devil o-of a m-man t-that s-stole my heart." She said as Naruto smiled sadly.

He leaned in closer to Juvia as he kissed her full on the lips with all his might, in which she return with her own. But sadly that moment ended when Naruto felt her life force faded, he broke the kiss as he looked at Juvia, who had her eyes closed with a small smile in her beautiful face.

"...J-j-juvia?..." He spoke her name, but he received no response. He continued to look at Juvia as he remembered all the times they had together.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Naruto-sama." Juvia called his name with a smile on the day she joined the guild._

 _..._

 _"Naruto-sama!." Juvia hugged him when he came back from the underworld as he was holding a sadden expression on his face, as he held Yamato with his right hand and the Force Edge on his back._

 _..._

 _"I-i Love you Naruto-sama." Said Juvia, as she kissed him on the lips when they went out on their first date, in which he kissed back._

 _..._

 _"shh...I-i'ts okay...just let it all out Naruto-s-sama...don't keep it bottled up inside or the pain will only worsen if you hold it in...and you're wrong...you aren't alone...I am here for you...if you want a shoulder to cry on I'll be there for you as I will never leave you." Juvia cried as she held Naruto in a tight embrace, with him leaning his head on her chest as he cried for the lost of his brother, as both were in his now destroyed training field with Sparda impaled on the ground not far away from them._

 _..._

 _"Ahh! Naruto-sama!" Juvia moaned in ecstasy as both young mages made love to one and other after the end of the Grand magic games, and the attack of the dragons._

 _..._

 _"Please come back to me alive." She spoke along with his other wives agreeing with her, he nodded with a smile as he turned to the portal and stop Argosax from coming to the world._

 _But before he could cross it, he turned to see all his wives one last time and especially to Juvia._

 _"I love you."_

 _...With that he walked through the portal, as everything was enveloped in a bright light..._

 ** _*Flashback end*_**

"N-NO!, I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Naruto screamed, surrounding himself in crimson aura with a mix of black lightning. "I-I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" He continued as he transferred all of his demonic healing into her body.

As he healed her, Naruto saw Juvia's injuries begin to disappear showing she was never hurt to begin with.

Once the healing was complete, Naruto waited patiently for his wife's awakening as he looked for any signs of movement.

...But to his horror, there weren't none...

Tears fall from his eyes, as Naruto lifts her body in bridal style with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Aqua...a-a beautiful name you have given her Juvia...I promise you...no all of you, that your deaths will **NOT** be in vain." He spoke, lifting his head slightly revealing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. **"IGNITE!"** After those words left his mouth everything within a 20 mile radius was consumed in a massive crimson/pink/black column of pure flames. Naruto watched silently as his family, his wives Levy, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Kagura and his friends corpses burn to ashes, including Juvia's in his arms.

Once the flames died down, everything around him was incinerated to nothing. He turned his head West as he felt dark energy coming from that direction. His eyes glew fiercely, as he walked towards to were Zeref and his so called elites were. But before he could leave, Naruto looked back to the ashes of his loved ones were. Turning around fully, he slams his fist into the ground. At first nothing happened, until suddenly the ashes swirl around forming into a beautiful oak tree filled with white leaves enveloped with light.

Standing straight, Naruto claps his hands together as he chanted a small prayer.

"Rest in Peace." He muttered as he then left the area, continuing heading to were Zeref could possibly be.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

 **In the Fairy tail guild in the center of a massive wasted battlefield...**

Sitting inside the guild in a throne chair was Zeref, who is a young man who wears a high-collared black and white robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canine. Right now he is currently watching the wasteland in his throne, while his elite guards or known as the spriggan who were on their knees bowing before their Majesty.

These spriggan were...August, Eileen, God Serena, Brandish who was currently holding a child, who's was a few months old, Wahl Icht, Invel, Nienhart, Dimaria, Bradman (Reaper), Ajeel Raml, Jacob Lessio, Larcade Dragneel and finally the last and most deadliest of them is Natsu Dragneel or known as E.N.D.

They were all watching the scenery, when suddenly a massive column of pink/black/crimson flames ignited in the distance destroying everything within a 20 mile radius.

Everyone was taken by surprise by the sudden display, especially when they also felt massive K.I. heading their way.

They were about to alarm their forces for battle, only for them to widen their eyes in horror when four massive meteors fall from the sky as crashing down on the earth impacting the battlefield killing all of their army with ease.

They all stand there ground, until Serena shouted. "What the hell is happening!?" He exclaimed/demanded only for his question to be answered, when two of their last remaining men were sent crashing into the building, as a lone figure walked inside with blood red eyes burning brightly at them.

Naruto growled darkly, as his eyes were wide with rage releasing godlike K.I., causing everything around him to crumble as dark crimson aura surrounded him along with his hair spiked up. **(Crisis Core FFVII Older Zack Fair hair style.)** With black reptilian scales covering both sides of his face. Everyone except August, Eileen and Zeref sweat by the force of the Killing Intent.

Naruto glared at all of them, until his eyes saw a green haired female holding a child within her arms. But what surprised him was that said child arm was demonic just like his. Vanishing instantly, only to appear infront of Brandish, Naruto one inch punched the green haired mage to the chest were her heart was sending her crashing into a wall dying in the process by the force of the attack and at the same time catching Aqua.

Surprised at how fast and powerful Naruto was, the Spriggan along with their king watched Naruto as he held his daughter in his arms.

After killing Brandish, Naruto looked at his daughter as a single tear fall from his eye. "...Y-your mother was right...y-you are beautiful..." He said as Aqua raised both his hands trying to touch his face while laughing. He chuckles, but then turns serious as he looked at the rest of the spriggan, till his eyes sets on Natsu as he felt dark aura around him...something...demonic?.

"Natsu?." He spoke as Natsu smirked darkly, as his sclera turn full black with his red iris and cat slit pupils glow menacing as black reptilian scales cover half his face, while releasing dark aura with a mix of red/yellow flames.

"I see...if this is how is going to be then...I'll Put you out of y **our MISERY.** " He spoke as he created a red aura doubleganger. He give his double Aqua as he nodded while the double did the same to his creator as it disappeared in a red flash with Aqua.

Once the double was gone, Naruto drew Sparda from his back and slam the blade onto the ground, as crimson whirlwind blew into the guild hall pushing everyone back. Once the whirlwind lessen, everyone looked back at Naruto only for them to widen there eyes.

Infront of them was a dark figure with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red.

This figure was non other than the second demon swordsman of the underworld Naruto Sparda.

 **"NONE OF YOU WILL WALK OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"**

Naruto grabbed Sparda from the ground, as he added demonic power to the blade surrounding it in red aura. Slashing his sword at Natsu, Naruto sent a massive black/red crescent moon shaped slash that sends the fire dragon slayer flying out the guild.

Everyone got into there fighting stance except for August, Irene and her 2 companions, finally Zeref as they watched the new dark knight fight the rest of the spriggan.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to brandish you Bastard." exclaimed Wahl as he changed into his **Assault mode** and fires his **Anti matter Laser** from his wrist a Naruto, who stood his ground taking the attack head on.

A Large explosion occurs as everything in the guild room was destroyed, Wahl laughs as he and the spriggan smirk. "What a weakling he's nothing but all talk." He said changing back to normal then looks towards the others. "Well that tak-UGH!" Wahl stopped in mid sentence as his fellow spriggan looked at him in horror when a hand went through his chest. Wahl turned his head slowly to see Naruto behind him who was glaring at him. "Wha-" **"Shine!" (Die!)** He spoke demonically, as he cut of Wahl, who's body literally caches on fire, causing Wahl to scream as his body slowly turned to ash.

After Wahl died, Naruto looks at the rest of the Spriggans as he deactivates his D.T. then puts away Sparda in his pocket Dimension confusing everyone at the sudden action. "It would seem, I won't need my D.T." Naruto spoke as his eyes turned into his EMS. "Since my eyes are more then enough to finish you all." He finished as God Serena saw this releasing massive K.I as all attention went to him. "Those eyes...your related to him aren't you?" He spoke darkly as Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And you are?" "My name is God Serena...former 1st wizard saint...that is until Madara Uchiha defeated me by just one look into his eyes...so I'll ask again are you related to Madara Uchiha!" Serena Exclaimed, as Naruto Stayed silent for a moment, till he answered with a simple 'Hn.' causing God Serena to glare at him with murderous eyes. **"YOU BASTARD!, YOU ARE RELATED TO HIM!, IT'S ALREADY HAVE BAD ENOUGH WHEN I KILLED HIS DAUGHTER ALONG WITH HER BRAT ONLY TO FIND THERE'S MORE OF YOU!."** He spoke in anger, as Naruto widen his eyes, but quickly turned to rage as his eyes change from EMS to Rinnegan. Raising his hand towards Serena, Naruto shouted. _**"SHINRA TENSEI!" (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God!)**_ An Invincible force pushes Serena away, but Naruto wasn't finished as he still has his hand raised. _**"BANSHO TEN'IN!."**_ _**(Heavenly Attraction Of All Creation!)**_ Another invincible force pulls Serena towards Naruto, who then grabs him by the neck, then slams him into the ground.

Raising his head as he opened his mouth, Naruto gathered Ethernano as red particles surrounded him forming into a mid size sphere with black lightning into the mix.

Once the sphere was complete, Naruto then aimed it towards God Serena's face at point blank range. _ **"Konton** ** _ryū no Hōkō._ "**_ Naruto released his attack as a highly destructive crimson beam with black lightning consumed both him and Serena, causing a massive red sphere of destruction, destroying everything including the entire guild and rocky pillar.

When the Roar lessen, in the center stood Naruto standing over of what used to be Serena, as his body was nothing more than a burned smudge.

Naruto looked at the rest of the Spriggan coldly as his eyes glew brighter. **"WHO'S NEXT."** He said as he charges at all the spriggan.

* * *

 **A few hours of slaughter later...**

Naruto looked at Zeref, August and Irene, while crushing both Hynhe and Juliet necks. Both said girls struggled, as Naruto breaks their then threw their corps on both sides of the wasteland.

"If this is all the power the spriggan has, then I am highly disappointed." He spoke as he took out Beowulf.

Narrowing his eyes by his words, August stepped forward as his hair leaned back, along with his body turning lean built as a swimmer. His skin turned black with white marking all over his body.

August raised his hand, as he pointed a finger at Naruto, releasing a white massive beam obliterating him creating a massive column of pure destruction. Once the attack lessen, in the center stood Naruto with a few scratches on his body, only for it to instantly heal like nothing happened to him. "Hmm interesting...what his your name son?." Asked the Magic king, as Naruto changed back into his Sparda D.T. form, but instead of having red aura surrounding him it was dark blue. **"My name is Naruto Uchiha."** He said calmly, as he then snaps his fingers as everything around them shattered in an instant finding themselves in a different dimension.

August, Irene and Zeref widen their eyes finding themselves in the middle of a dark barren wasteland, in the sky everything was orange with a mix of yellow and red, in the center was a massive dark vortex in the sky with blue lightning dancing all around.

The three looked back to Naruto, who was sitting in a dark throne with his head leaning on his left fist looking at them coldly.

Getting up from his throne, Naruto walked around them as he began to speak. **"Welcome to my domain...or should I say...the Underworld."** He said as everything around them literally exploded in flames like active volcanoes.

The two remaining spriggan's released their magic to the max, as Naruto released his own easily triumphs their's.

Naruto who was in his D.T form looked at the three serious and coldly. **"The three of you will pay by not only destroying humanity into annihilation...BUT ALSO TAKING AWAY MY MATES AND MY FAMILY!...NOW LET THERE BE CHAOS!."** When he said those words, everything turned black and white as he charged at both August and Eileen as the three entered into the heat of battle.

Zeref watched the fight in a calm expression following there movements as they were moving in godlike speed. Naruto appeared as he blocked a hit to the head by Irene then August appeared behind him with a small orb in the palm of his hand. He slammed it on Naruto's back creating a massive dome of white magic.

Once August magic died down, the 2 found themselves surprise when Naruto was still standing with half of his body destroyed, but was quickly regenerating making him completely fine like nothing happened. He looked at them as his eyes glew bright. **"My turn."** Without warning, he quickly pointed his hand at them as dark red orbs formed in the palm of his hands. _**"MESSATSU HADOUKEN!."**_ He screamed, as both Eileen and August were consumed in two massive crimson fireballs with a mix of purple/black along with black lightning, causing two massive atomic nuke domes.

Once the explosions diminished, Both Eileen and August were standing with little bruises and scratches looking at Naruto who was in the center. **"I see the both of you are still standing...good...I will hate to be disappointed if the ones responsible for the destruction of all life back in the human world were nothing but weaklings...and your suffering as yet to even begin."** He spoke, as he instantly grabbed both of their faces in pure speed, slamming them into the ground making two large craters.

Both spriggan's kick him back, as they got up to there feet and charged at Naruto delivering punches and kicks, While all Naruto could do was take all the hits as he was sent crashing down. The two remaining Spriggan's fired their magic at Naruto making a destructive explosion.

In the explosion, suddenly a black flaming Shenlong dragon came out of the explosion heading straight for the two, causing them get out of the way as the dragon caused a massive column of black flames on impact.

Both looked back at Naruto, just in time to see him as the dust cloud diminished showing him with his left fist forward and with his right cocked back.

In which led them to believe he summoned the dragon with just a thrust of his fist.

Without wasting time, Naruto then thrust his right fist towards them, then sent another till he began throwing punches sending a barrage of highly destructive dragon's at them.

Irene and August dodged all the dragons or countered them with their magic as the underworld shook to its very core as there was nothing but chaos between the three. Once Naruto, Eileen and August attacks died down.

They looked at one and other, as Naruto surrounded himself in black aura as a copy of himself appeared made out of pure magic. **"This should even the odds, two against two don't you think?"** He chuckled himself, while his double did the same but his was more darker.

The doubleganger charged at August, while the real Naruto charged at Eileen. Both mages met in the center, as Naruto and Eileen clashed with their sword and staff as they were face to face.

"You are quite strong...for someone so young." Eileen said, while Naruto began pushing her back, till his enhanced sense of smell got a good whiff of her scent finding it quite similar to Erza's. Now that he mention it...now that he got a good look at her, she appears to be similar to her. **"Why?"** He said getting her attention. **"Why do you smell, look similar to Erza?"** He asked, as Eileen scowled adding more force pushing Naruto back. "NEVER SPEAK OF THAT THING AT MY PRESENCE!" She screamed, as she fired a dark sphere with red lightning surrounding it at Naruto.

Naruto grunted, as he countered her attack with a Hadouken canceling both of their attacks causing an explosion.

After their attacks cancel each-other, both charged with there fist cocked back, once they were close, both swung hitting one and other in the face causing the ground beneath them to shatter by the force of their punch.

Both Naruto and Eileen glared at each-other coldly, while they still had their fist smashed into their face. Both chaos and despair pushed their heads back as they both gave each-other a headbutt.

both recoiled due to the clash of heads, as Eileen quickly recovered she gave Naruto a glare as she jumped back firing a dark crimson sphere of destruction. Naruto Recovered, as he then fired a **Chaos Dragon Roar** , canceling their attacks once again creating a massive explosion cloud.

 **"UUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Both Naruto and Irene screamed, as they both met in the center with Irene staff behind her while Naruto had Sparda behind as well.

Both swung their respective weapons, as both Staff and Sword clashed caused a massive crater. Irene heard noises coming from her staff, as she looked at it just in time to see it break in half causing her eyes to widen. Seeing his chance, Naruto thrust his sword forward as Sparda was enveloped in crimson aura. **"STINGER!"** He shouted, as Irene didn't have time to dodge, as she watched Naruto's sword impaled her in the stomach. Causing her to puke a glob of blood from her mouth.

Naruto watches as Irene held his blade from going further, but it didn't help as he pushes deeper causing more blood fall. He grabs her by the neck, pulling her closer to him as he whispered into her ear. **"This is for Erza and everyone else you killed, you bitch."** He said coldly as he rams his sword deeper then takes it out of her. Naruto watched, as Irene fall onto him as she wraps her arms around his neck then turns to look at him in his demonic eyes.

"Heheh...s-such a-a han-handsome young devil." She said, as she kissed him full on the lips as his eyes widen, but it soon ended when she then fell on the ground dead.

Naruto looked at her fallen form, then looked at the underworld's yellow/red sky. **"Forgive me...my scarlet queen."** He muttered silently, as he deactivated his D.T. as he then walked to where his double is.

* * *

 **Where August is...**

After the original killed Irene, we now find August barely standing as he was badly damaged due to the doubleganger, who was standing tall smirking darkly.

"You're quite the formidable opponent for someone so young Mr. Sparda." August complimented, while Naruto's double chuckled darkly before he suddenly disappeared. The king of magic was confused at first, till he turned around and saw the original standing with his arms crossed looking down on him.

"Any last words old man?" He asked, as August sighed tiredly then looked directly at Naruto. "Even as I fall to this day...his Majesty already won as you're already too late...especially to save your love ones..." He spoke, as Naruto eyes turned to the Rinnegan. Grabbing August by the face, Naruto yanks out a spiritual figure to what appears to be his soul. "Foolish old man don't you think I already know that. But it still doesn't matter...today your majesty will fall just like the rest of my opponents, who have fallen before me." He said as he swatted August soul like nothing.

"Suffer for all eternity in the underworld you sorry excuse of a human." He spoke darkly, then looks to his right and saw Zeref who was looking at him with a calm expression.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost III Martyr)**

"It's just you and me now." Naruto spoke, As Zeref smiled. "Yes...it appears to be so." "Before we start...tell me, what have you done to Natsu?" The new Dark Knight asked causing Zeref to close his eyes as he spoke. "Nothing really...all I did was just awaken his true self that's all." True self?" "Yes...for you see...Natsu Dragneel isn't really his true name..." He opened his eyes, revealing his once onyx irises were now crimson, as dark aura enveloped his entire being. " **HIS TRUE NAME IS ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL**." He said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "E.N.D?" "That is correct...and my full name is Zeref Dragneel, Natsu's older brother." He said as Naruto shocked expression turned to anger as dark red aura surrounded him.

"TELL ME...WHY HAVE YOU STARTED THIS WAR." He said as Zeref smiled a little. "For the past 400 years...I've seen empires rise and fall along with many battles and wars. In the beginning...I wanted nothing more than to die, but there was nothing nor someone that can grant me that wish. At first I thought Natsu would've had been the one to grant me that wish. But...then again...I was wrong...but suddenly I remembered there was one that could've." He said, till he glared at Naruto. **"AND THAT SOMEONE WAS YOU NARUTO UCHIHA!."** He roared, as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "And the only way for you to grant me that wish is to reject the world...like it has done to me, in which led to a one sided annihilation...no man, nor woman or child will survive and you have seen the results...like you wives for example."He finished. "I only saw six of them, were are Seilah and Akeno?" The dark knight asked as Zeref smiled darkly. "I sealed them away for all eternity...in which you'll never find them." He spoke, as Naruto gritted his teeth with his hair shadowing his eyes as the Underworld began to tremble violently. "You did all this...just because...you wanted perish by my hands?" He spoke, remembering his wives, his family and guild mates flash before his eyes. "I...I...I..." He lifts his head up and looks at Zeref with his eyes glowing blood red. **"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS ZEREF!"** He screamed as a dark massive ethernano exploded around him , enveloping him in it.

The dark mage raised his hand, as he enveloped himself in a black sphere protecting him from the explosion. Once the explosion ended, Zeref dropped his sphere to see a massive dark cloud before him.

Inside the cloud, two large golden eyes were revealed as they stare down at the dark mage with rage.

 **(END SONG)**

 **(FAIRY TAIL OST DRAGON KING)**

Zeref tensed, as he crossed his arms in a x shape protecting himself when a massive claw sent him flying on the other side of underworld.

The dark mage struggled getting up, but stopped in his tracks when he heard growling that was coming from the inside of the smoke cloud. When the cloud diminished, Zeref widen his eyes in shock. Standing in the before him, is a colossal black dragon about the size of a mountain. The dragon stood on two legs with two enormous wings on it's back. It's body is lean and muscular, as it is covered in multiple ruby gems that spread from tail, legs arms and it's head.

The dragon's head is sharp and long, resembling that of a arrowhead with six large spike plates, in which reach from it's head to it's neck. On the dragons mouth were razor sharp teeth along with razor sharp claws and feet, and lastly on it's entire body, including it's wings and ruby's were bone like structures.

This was none other than Naruto Uchiha in his dragon transformation. **(For better description look up Gandora the dragon of destruction.)**

 **"I MAKE SURE THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU ZEREF!"** Naruto roared, as he fired a chaos dragon roar towards Zeref, who raised his hand once more creating a black sphere protecting him as the roar made contact creating a massive dome like explosion.

Once the explosion lessen, the sphere disappeared as Zeref saw Naruto infront of him with his fist cocked back while covered in dark aura.

" _ **Kontonryū Haken!." (Chaos Dragon's Destruction Fist!)**_ He swung his fist towards Zeref, only for the dark mage to counter with his Magic immobilize, freezing both Naruto and his attack.

But suddenly, his magic immobilize instantly shatters causing Zeref to widen his eyes in shock. But his shock turns to pain, as Naruto slams his fist into him causing the dark mage to gasp due to the force of the attack.

 **"That won't work on me Dark Mage... _Metsuryū Ōgi:_** _ **Messatsu Goshoryu! (Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Annihilating Great Rising Dragon!)**_ He spoke/roars, as he uppercuts Zeref sending him skyrocketing into the sky.

Zeref grunts, as he rebounds stopping himself from going higher, only for him to widen his eyes when Naruto appears behind him with his fist covered in black and purple flames.

 **"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"** The black dragon roared, as he punched Zeref in the back sending both dragon and mage descending towards the ground at high speed creating a massive black/purple flaming volcanic like eruption obliteration everything in the underworld.

Naruto fly's out of the flames, as he looks at the flames knowing full well Zeref isn't dead yet. Then suddenly, the entire underworld began to shake as a massive black column erupted from the flames extinguishing them in the process. Once the column began to lessen, suddenly a massive black beam with white lightning surrounding it fired at Naruto's direction causing him to widen his eyes as he used his wings to block the attack as a massive explosion took place.

In the flaming smoke cloud, Naruto spreads his wings wide blowing the clouds away, as he looked back to the where Zeref was. In the black dust cloud, Naruto sees a purple colossal figure with massive wings and has glowing orange irises. The massive figure, then blew the wind away revealing itself to be a black dragon that similarly resembled Naruto's dragon form, but more demonic.

Instead of it having ruby gems like Naruto, the dragon had ram like spikes along with skeletons instead. The dragon stood on two legs like Naruto along with two massive wings.

This dragon was non other than Zeref in his dragon form. **(I know Zeref is not a dragon slayer. And the dragon is Grapha Dragon Lord Of Dark World).**

The now dragon Zeref looked at his hands in awe, as he clenched them into fist then sets his sights at Naruto, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. **"Now...let's continue this on even grounds shall we."** Zeref spoke as his orange irises glew, while Naruto's glew golden. **"How are you a dragon? your not even a dragon slayer?" Naruto demanded, as Zeref chuckled leading both dragons to surround themselves in their own ethenano. In which Naruto's was Red and Black while Zeref's was Purple and Black. "It's quite simple...I made myself into a dragon by using my Living magic creating my self into a dragon and combining it with my curse...thus now making me the black dragon of death...SHINRYU HOKO!"** Zeref said, as he fires a **Death Dragon's Roar** at Naruto, who countered with his own roar clashing with Zeref's creating a white colossal dome explosion.

Up in the orange/yellow sky, both dragon's flew straight at each-other as they take their fight in the sky, firing multiple dragon roars or fighting in hand to hand combat.

Naruto punched Zeref in the face, followed by headbutting him in the head. Zeref recovered from the headbutt, and readied himself to fire another dragon roar. But Naruto was ahead of him, as he was about to fire his own causing both dragons to fired their roar at point blank range in which caused both were consumed by the blast.

In the massive explosion cloud, both Naruto and Zeref came crashing down onto the ground creating themselves massive craters on impact. After they landed, No more than a few seconds both dragons rise and entered into another hand to hand combat.

 **"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Zeref shouted, as his hands were covered in black/green flames with white lightning.

 **"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFF!"** Screamed Naruto, as his fists was covered in black/purple flames with red lightning.

 **"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Both black dragons, flew straight at each-other towards the center as they tangled their hands trying to triumph the other with all their might.

Naruto and Zeref roared as they headbutted causing a shockwave that shook the ground beneath them.

 **"** _ **METSURYU ŌGI!"**_ Both said at the same time, as their bodies glowed with Naruto's being red with purple and black, while Zeref glew black and green with white highlights.

 ** _"SHI NO HOSHOKU!" (Death Predation!)_** Shouted Zeref, as everything in the underworld began to rot while Naruto's form and scales was slowly starting to crumble. But due to his regeneration, his body was slowly stopping Zeref's attack.

 ** _"ARUTEMA! (Ultima!)_** Screamed Naruto, as a massive multicolored dome enveloped, both him and Zeref as everything around them exploded creating an massive atomic nuke cloud.

Once the massive cloud diminished, everything in the underworld was in ruin. The ground had multiple craters, as the sky became dark with red and white lightning flashing and hitting the ground. In the center, there was a massive meteor size crater, inside it were Naruto and Zeref in their human forms as both mages are heavily damaged with blood on there bodies.

"I-i-it...w-w-would s-s-seem w-w-we a-are e-evenly m-m-matched." Zeref panted, as both him and Naruto slowly heal.

Once their wounds were fully gone, they both charged again. But time they aren't holding back, as their attacks became more fiercer than ever before with Naruto hitting Zeref in the stomach causing the dark mage to retaliate by kicking him in the face giving themselves some distance.

Naruto grunted, as he fired a massive Hadouken at Zeref, who countered it with his **Shi no Hoshoku** causing the Hadouken to vanish. Naruto snaps his fingers, as he used Quicksilver turning everything white besides him as time slowed down.

He then used his Hiraishin to appeared infront of Zeref, who then countered with his magic immobilize. Instantly freezing Naruto in his place, as he took the chance and fired a death orb at him.

But to his surprise, the orb phase through him. Zeref took a closer look, as he saw Naruto using his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

His eyes widen, when everything around him turns black and red with white linings. "Welcome to the world of tsukuyomi...in which time, space and substance are all controlled by me. For the next 72 hours...you will suffer and pay for all the lives you and your Spriggan have taken." He said, as Zeref began to scream as he sees every innocent that has died by his hand or by his spriggan.

Naruto watched, as Zeref continued to screamed, until suddenly the world of Tsukuyomi shatters causing his eyes widen when he saw Zeref, Who glared at him with his glowing crimson irises. "You'll regret doing that." He spoke darkly, as Naruto glared coldly with his own irises glowing. "The feeling is mutual Dragneel." He said, as both clashed again **"Kontonryu Haken!" "Shiryu Rengoku Kiba!"** Both dragon slayers clashed with their fist/claw causing a black dome to envelops them.

Inside the dome, Naruto's fist made contact towards zeref's heart, causing the dark mage to puked a glob of blood. As Naruto's attack made at hit, Zeref's attack made it's mark on Naruto's chest, causing the said Chaos dragon Slayer to widen his eyes.

When both attacks made reached their target, the black sphere suddenly begins to brighten as everything around them was enveloped in a bright light.

Once the light finally diminished, back in the human world on the wasteland stood Naruto, who was holding his chest while towering over Zeref, who was on the ground dead surrounded in his puddle of blood. "It's over Zeref...as I promised...I'll make sure there will be nothing left of you...and I'll make sure of that." Naruto spoke as his eyes changed into his EMS. **"Amaterasu!." (Heavenly Illumination!)**

Naruto watched, as Zeref's corpse slowly turned to ash by the Sun goddess flames. Once Zeref's body was gone, Naruto called of the flames as he vanished in a dark flash.

Appearing not far where he killed Zeref, Naruto stood infront of Natsu, who was still down as the dark knight saw his life force was gone and it no longer harbors any demonic aura.

The young devil looked at the mage before him, as a lone tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you...Natsu...f-forgive me." He spoke softly, as he kneels down putting his hand on Natsu's head. "You are free now...and...can you send a message to the others for me?...t-tell them that I'm sorry...a-a-and t-t-tell Juvia-chan that I promise I'll take care of our daughter." He said, as he stood up then burns Natsu's corps to ashes as it blows away with the wind.

Naruto watched, as Natsu's ashes fly into the wind as he then flashed away leaving the area that was once his home in ruins.

* * *

 **To where Aqua is...**

After leaving the battlefield, Naruto appeared infront of his doubleganger, who was playing with his daughter as she giggled while clapping her hands making baby sounds.

His double looks at the original, as he handed him his child while he faded into nothing.

Once the double was gone, Naruto looked at Aqua, who was looking at him with a curious look on her face. He smiled, as he pokes her in cheek while making sounds in which resulted her to laugh.

His smile widens, till he looked away as he activated his EMS to open a portal with the help of **Kamui,** then looks at her.

"Let's see where this will take us? ne sweety." He said to his daughter, who claps her hand making noises. He chuckles, as he walked towards the portal but not before looking at white oak tree one last time.

"Goodbye" He said, as he walked through the portal never noticing the tree glew brightly.

* * *

 **Unknown area...**

"I'll tear you apart!" Yelled a handsome young man, who stood a 5'8, lean built as a swimmer. He has a thick mane of waist length silver hair, golden eyes, claws on his fingers, and short fangs on his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed like a dog. Lastly the young man wore red robe garments which is made of fire rat fur and on his neck is a necklace. This young man was none other than Inuyasha a half human and half demon.

"Fine! just try it!." Yelled person who is a young man, who stood also at 5'8, he is lean-muscle built like a 154 boxer. He has a four point star tattoo on his fourhead and is generally handsome. his hair is raven black with the hair style that resembles that of Hiten of the thunder brothers. He wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red sash. His armor has a purple fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers. This young man was none other than Bankotsu, leader of the band of Seven.

Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu, were about to clash with their respected weapons. When suddenly, a massive power enveloped the entire area scaring all wild life, human life including demon kind alike. Both human and hanyou stopped in there tracks, including their allies when a portal suddenly appears between both sides. Inside the portal a figure walked out, revealing to be Naruto, who was holding Aqua as she was now asleep.

Naruto ignored his surroundings by taking a deep breath, as he looks up at the sunny sky then sets his sights back to Aqua. "Well this...is sufficient ...I guess what about you Aqua?." The dark knight asked his child, who responded by yawning causing him to chuckle.

But then stops, when something was heading his way causing a large explosion.

The group that was with Inuyasha gasp in horror, when both Ginkotsu and Renkotsu fired their cannon at the devil and his child.

"Whoops...fingers slipped." Renkotsu said, as Ginkotsu breathed heavily then sets his cannon at Inuyasha group.

"How could you! they had nothing to do with this!" Yelled a young woman named Kagome, as the band of seven laughed.

"That was his fault for being in the middle of the battlefield." Bankotsu said his fellow comrades agreed with him, meanwhile in Inuyasha's group tighten their weapons in rage.

But all that stopped, when massive K.I enveloped the entire castle along with 20 to 15 miles away, causing everyone to fall on their knees.

 **"...Ah..."** A unknown voice spoke, as everyone looked towards the explosion where Ginkotsu and Renkotsu attacked. Inside the explosion the flames began to spin in a spiral like vortex as the yellow flames became dark blue. Then out of nowhere the black flames were dispersed, revealing an unscathed Naruto with his devil bringer envelope in black/blue flames while holding Aqua, who was now crying for being rudely awaken.

Naruto's glared coldly as his left eye glew amber gold, as his hair spiked up giving Kagome and another beautiful young woman named Sango to blush at how handsome he looked.

"Which one of you two pulled the trigger?" The young man demanded, as he looked at two members of the band of seven, who carry cannons.

Both Renkotsu, Ginkotsu sweat bullets as Naruto waited for their response. But none came out, as the dark knight brought out his double, surprising everyone.

"You already know what to do." The young father said, as the double smirked darkly taking Aqua from his hands then vanished instantly.

After his doubleganger left, Naruto snaps his fingers as two portals appeared behind him. "Come forth my companions." He spoke, as two all white wolf's taller than man with chains wrapped around their neck and body appeared besire him.

Both parties, stared at the wolf's in awe and especially Koga due to him being a wolf demon.

"Freki, Geki." Naruto began to speak, getting both wolf demons attention. "Follow my double, make sure to assit him in protecting my daughter, thou I know he can protect her...but it wouldn't hurt to add more help." He said, as both wolf demon nodded vanishing instantly in pure speed.

When both wolves were gone, Naruto looked back at the band of seven as he took off his coat.

"Prepare yourselves...as of today..." Naruto began, as his eyes became cold raising his flaming devil bringer. Everyone besides Naruto, stared at the black flames as it expanded forming into a black long sword like halbert, with blue vein like cracks on both sides of the blade.

 **"None of you shall forget this devil's power."**

 **END of chapter 1** **.**


	2. Announcement

Announcement

Hey guys sub here to tell you guys that I changed my mind and here to tell you that fairy dark knight is now called fairy's dark knight in the feudal era now and chapter 1 is fixed look it up.

sub out peace!


End file.
